She'll Be The One To Save Us All
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: Serena Fuego, a sixteen year old girl who has no idea how powerful she truly is, or what she even is. How will she be able to manage when she is kidnapped by the original hybrid and his witch friend to resurrect his brother Kol? {Kol/OC} and {Elijah/Hayley} In later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The only sounds that were audible were the rain beating harshly against the windows of the car, the hum of the motor under her head that reminded her where she was every time she woke up from a small nap, and the light snoring of the girl who had help steal her in the passenger seat.

Serena's arms held her knees to her chest tightly, her bottom lip worried between her rows of blunt teeth as she stared out the dashboard at the dark, rainy sky. Her blue irises popped from the redness of her sclera from the sobbing she had done only a mere two hours before her state now.

These two people wanted her for what she was and for another reason unknown to her. Both reasons unknown to her actually. She was a normal girl, yes she was a good dancer, but other then that there was nothing special about Serena. She was simply Serena Fuego, nothing more and nothing less.

Her perfectly straight, dark tresses quickly turned it to the curls she was born with from the humidity of the rain and from all of the fighting she did with the man who was driving the car that she lay in the back of.

She'll never forget how they abducted her.

The man, he tried to control her mind just by giving her a scrutinizing stare and the dilating of his pupils, which nerved her slightly less then it should have. The words of the brunette had shaken her much more then the man did, which is why it was so easy for him to pick Serena off the ground and take her away.

The woman said, "_It doesn't work on her kind, Klaus_", she assumed the man's name was Klaus, but she made no effort to speak lead alone call him by his name.

"I know you are awake, little bird." A deep voice pulled her abruptly from her thoughts, which she was sort of relieved by, since she wouldn't dwell on the ways she could have prevented her taking. The only down side of this wake up call, was that it was the man who was talking to her, not her father or her best friend Cameron. It was him. Klaus? "Are you going to shut me out?" His tone showed that he clearly didn't care what she did or not, taking that as initiative, she harshly turned her body so she was facing the black, leather, back seats of the car.

With her chin tucked in tightly in the small space between her chest and knees, she mumbled the words, "Go away", thinking that he could not hear her. She barely heard herself.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." His thick accent filled the small space they were in, drowning out the other noises Serena heard earlier. "You see, we need you to do something for us, and going away just wouldn't be plausible."

The unknown species turned her body so she was facing the back of his head, burning holes of fire through his head just with her eyes. That's what she felt like doing anyways, but that would be simply impossible.

Slowly, the girl sat upright and twisted her body to face like she would driving in the care with her mother or father, not with to kidnappers. Her knees suspiciously drooped from her chest as she stared at him with dark, knitted brows.

"How could you hear me?" She asked the man quietly, afraid of waking the sleeping woman in the front seat alongside the man. "I barely heard myself." Now she was thinking out loud as her eyes retracted from his neat blonde, curls to her black combat boot sheltered feet.

"It comes with the other supernatural abilities, like speed and compulsion." Her head picked up faster then one could snap. "Yet, you can't be compelled. How wonderful for you." His voice was filled with false cheeriness, you could hear the bitterness over pronounced in ever vowel.

"You're confusing me." She said warily edging back into her seat again, not wanting to be near him. Serena knew what the word compel, or compulsion meant. Compelled was just the act of it.

"Of course I am." He turned to look at her, which instantly made her sink against the car seat as mush as she could. His piercing gaze hit her like a ton of brick when she realized she never paid much attention to his face. Until now. "You're a mere twelve year old." He snorted before turning back around to pay attention to the road.

"I'm sixteen." She snapped immediately, her pride and bravery slowly creeping into her body as her body elevated from the leather seats.

"Same difference." He said carelessly and tiredly with a wave of his hand.

Crossing her arms across her chest tightly, Serena wanted to know more. "What did you mean earlier by my kind?" Her brows raised in question but with an underlining terror. What if she was something supernatural like he claimed to be? Maybe he was just terribly ill, and kidnapping girls and making the accusation that he was supernatural was on his bucket list.

"You don't even know what you are?" He scoffed rhetorically. "Wonderful, hopefully this works then."

"What works?" She asked leaning closer to front of the car unintentionally. Her curiosity and skeptical inklings growing as she convinced the man to talk more then she would have guessed she could.

"The spell." He said simply. "To bring my brother back."

"Spell?" Serena asked him incredulously after making sure she had heard him right the first time. This man was insane, and everything he was spewing from his mouth was complete and utter lies. There was no such things as witches, nor anything supernatural. "What are you smoking?"

From the front she heard a snort in response. "Now, little bird, why would you ask such a question?" Little bird? What kind of nickname was that? Shaking off the ludicrous idea for the moment and knitted her brows together tightly, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Because spells aren't real." She mumbled, barely audible because her herself didn't believe her own words. The way her captor talked about the spell and being supernatural was enticing, it was so easy to be absorbed in. She couldn't stop herself from being sucked in.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked, his head titling back at her and she swallowed audibly. Was he looking for an answer?

Not knowing wether to answer him or not Serena turned her head so the back of her head was only in his view and not her doll like face. Every thought, idea, and assumption in her head was reeling. What was she? Was her biggest worry and question. Was she some kind of fairy? Why did they need her, out of all the people in the world, surely there were some other people like her?

Her body shivered as the driver window was open and all the cold air from outside came wafting in and the small yet heavy drops of rain came back to where she was and splashed in the face, completely missing the driver.

Pressing her knees tightly to her chest again, her arms wrapped tightly around her limbs she let her body fall over onto the seat gracefully, so she was lying down again. Maybe, in all the craziness that this was, she could get some kind of sleep with waking up a hysterical mess.

* * *

Maybe she did fall asleep, or maybe she was knocked out by that man because all she felt was a throbbing in her head as she opened her eyes to realize the car was empty, except for her. Sitting up slowly, her chest began to burn and she couldn't help the loud and painful groan that emitted from her pink, full lips.

Her hand went from her head to her chest, clutching the burning area that had her almost in tears. What was going on with her? Her body felt like it was dripping with sweat as she moved closer to the right side door, pushing herself against it and rolling down the window to let the cool October air rush in the car.

Luckily it was no longer raining, but her entire body felt like it was going to burst into flames at any given moment. Serena badly just wanted to jump into the Arctic ocean and let her body freeze into oblivion, but that wouldn't happen because she was as far away from the Arctic as she was away from Alaska or Canada.

The door she was leaning on opened to her surprise, and she fell out of the car. Landing on a grassy lawn didn't help her pain as she closed her eyes tightly and groaned again. Her throat was going mad with all the heat coming from the rest of her body that she began coughing aggressively, her hand traveling up from her chest to her windpipe and gripping it tightly thinking it would help.

It only made things worse.

She didn't notice the pair of delicate hands that were placed on her shoulders, trying to hold her down as she struggled for air and coolness. All she could think was that this man was doing this to her, with his spell.

"Respirandi facultas mea, ut volutpat elit, ita ut iam recte." The latin language was faintly heard in the ears of the burning girl as her hand relented from her throat and the air was granted to her lungs. Serena stopped struggling and her body felt almost cold as she opened her large eyes to see the woman hovering over her, and the large bright sun behind her head and blinding Serena at the same time.

'W-what the hell was that?" She whispered to the brunette as the weight of the hands were off her shoulders. Sitting up, she looked around at her surroundings. A small and cute little street with fairytale houses, and the movie calmness and atmosphere that movies always had with streets such like this one.

Turning her head to left, she wasn't expecting and empty spot. Well, almost empty. Where the base of this house should of been, there was just burnt ruins of a house. Charcoal boards were messily atop obvious burnt pieces of furniture. It seemed all wrong, all terribly wrong.

Slowly standing up, she looked at the man who was smirking darkly at her. His clouded blue eyes burning a hole through her before nodded his head to the burnt house. Only then did she realize the pull she felt in her stomach, like some ones hand had grabbed her stomach and was attempting to drag her in the house.

Without warning, her feet began to move on their own towards the burnt down house. Her strides long and slow as she soon stood in the ruins, making it look like she had created all of this herself.

Wait.

Is this what they were trying to do? Pin the burning of this house down on her? No. She knew that answer as soon as she asked herself the question mentally. Looking down at the burnt ground, her boots covered in soot, there was a body length spot where it was just hardwood floor covered in black ashes. More like a pile of black ashes.

She didn't need to be told what to do with the pile, because she already knew. How? Well, that was the only thing she didn't know at the moment.

Leaning down to support herself on her knees, Serena timidly reached out to the oddly shaped pile of ash, her body beginning to grow hot again, but in a different way. There was fire coming directly from her heart, to down her arms and to the tips of her fingers where a fire so hot ignited that it was blue.

Eyes widening she stopped moving and stared at her hand. Is this what she was? Some pyro freak?

The urge to continue was stronger then her conscious as again her hand had inched closer to the pile of ash, the fire connected with the ash and the whole pile was turned a red before it went up in flames.

The flames did not affect the young girl, she let her hand sink into ash. Serena's mouth opened, and the words she was speaking were foreign to her.

"Manus mea, erue me a mortuis terra." The ash began to crawl and surround her skin, and that was when she shut her eyes and finished reciting the lines that were drawn in her head. "Ignis ergo corpus meum, et frigus, quasi unus vestro adiunge te ut ostendam tibi qui spirant."

The ash hardened under her hand causing her to open her eyes hastily, what she saw was different entirely. The burnt pile of whatever was there before, was slowly hardening into a chest. A male's chest.

Brows knitting together, she recited the spell again louder as she watched the body form itself going down from the chest to stretch into legs and feet. Her eyes traveled up to see that the top form of the man was formed too.

His eyes closed, lips pressed together peacefully in a thin line, brows relaxed, and his dark hair tousled. To Serena, he was gorgeous, in the male sense.

Jumping back when his eyes blinked open out of a sudden moment, her hand retracting from his chest and the flames from her fingertips going out as she fell on her butt. The man sat up, staring at her while her bent legs covered her body.

She stared at him with wide blue eyes, and parted pink lips. How could she do something like this? Resurrect someone from the dead? How did she do that just from a small pile of ash? How could she light her fingertips like that, stick her hand in the growing fire and have it hurt at the level of zero?

"Kol." Her captor said from behind the two, causing her head to snap in his direction. "Glad to see you're awake."

* * *

**Soooo! How'd you like it? Please review, favorite, and follow! It means the world to me!**

**-Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Hey guys! So this is chapter two! I hope you all like it and if you do, review, favorite, or follow please! Also, thank you all for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! Woohoo!**

* * *

Wiping her charcoal covered hands on her white t-shirt, staining it, Serena inched away from the revived man. She couldn't decide if she was terrified of him, or herself, what if he was some sort of zombie? What if she made him some kind of zombie?

"Little bird, I would like you to meet my brother." Klaus smirked triumphantly in her direction while his hand directed to the dark haired man in the room. "Kol."

Serena swallowed audibly as she stared warily at her captor, not wanting her eyes to make contact with Kol because she didn't want to believe she had just did that.

"What am I?" She asked quietly, still backing up until the back of her head it a burned pillar of the house.

"She looks like a taste." Kol said as he smirked darkly in the young girls direction, earning a look of disgust and confusion from said girl. Opening her mouth to say something, he was in front of her with in two seconds tops.

Pulling her up by her throat, Serena instantly gasped for air, her mouth widening to take more air for her lungs. Her hands clawed mercilessly against his clenched hand, digging her nails into his skin until he bled. She watched as the skin knitted itself back together around the dried blood. The pyro's eyes widened for the reason of she couldn't breathe, and the fact that you wouldn't have been able to tell she did anything without the dry blood being there.

As she was processing this, Kol's fangs had elongated, the black veins under his eyes had made themselves known, and the crimson color of his eyes had taken over.

Her questions and worries about what she was and what she did were gone when the two of them made eye contact. It wasn't because of the monster he had transformed to right in front of her, although that did make he quake with fear, but the familiar pull she felt in her stomach earlier. It was as clear as a crystal, like every being in the world was pushing her towards this man. Why? He was probably going to kill her in the next twenty seconds.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Kol felt the strong and obnoxious pull in his stomach as well. It wasn't from hunger, because it wouldn't be as painful and as strong as the one he was feeling. What was she doing to him? It had to be some kind of spell she was putting on him.

Taking her throat tighter into his hand, he pushed her harder against the wall, growling as he did so. "What're you doing?" He asked darkly, his head bowing in a menacing way.

Serena's mouth hung up, but no words came out. Only ragged breaths of air. Was he seriously asking _her_ that question? She was doing nothing but trying to breathe.

If she could light her fingers on fire before? Why couldn't she do it now? All she had to do was concentrate, or so she hoped. Closing her eyes and mouth tightly, she thought about his hand cutting off all air supply for her, about how she had just brought him back to the living and here he was, attempting to kill her. That made her livid. Her body felt overwhelming hot again, but this time she enjoyed it, she enjoyed the heat that spread through her arms and legs, it empowered her. Serena thought about how she was taken from her mom, from her dad. How her sister was taken from her. The thoughts made her teeth clench.

Before she knew it, the air was granted back to her lungs and that was when her bright eyes snapped open out of shock and relief. Looking at her fingers, there they were, the little blue flames that she would learn to love one way or another. They saved her, and for that she was grateful, extremely in fact.

Looking up at the newly resurrected man, she growled and headed for what used to be the door of the house, not sparing a glance at him, her captors, or anything else that got in her way. All she wanted was to go home, or even better, send him back from where he came from.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Serena asked tiredly, her head titled against the cold back window of the car, watching the sun hide behind the clouds as Klaus drove.

"Secret, love." Klaus said with an amused tone, looking in the rearview mirror to smirk at her gloomy form. "Don't be sad love, I think you'll like where we're going."

"If it's anywhere with you people," Serena paused looking around the car, first at the driver, then the brunette woman, then him. She hated him. She already could tell that knowing him was going to be nothing good for her at all. Serena narrowed her eyes at the newly living man, looking at him the longest out of the others in the car, and he certainly noticed because he gave her a smirk while staring back at her. "then I'll surely be dreading it."

"Such a Deliah downer." The man in the backseat with Serena tsked. "That is what they call it, right?"

"Debby, you idiot." Serena bit quickly, crossing her arms over her chest tightly and letting her head slam against the window again. "I currently don't know what I am or what the hell is going on, so excuse me for not being in a pleasant mood."

He chuckled dryly in response to her. "So dramatic." He sighed, kicking his legs onto the remainder of the back seat, his feet invading her personal space and resting on her dark denim covered jeans. "What's your name love?"

"Serena." She decided upon replying after a minute of debating wether or not she should. "Now, are we done with the twenty questions?" Her annoyance growing by the fact that his burnt feet were on her lap, not that you could tell it was getting her jeans dirty though. Her jeans were black, and so was the soot on his footwear.

"Such a sharp tongue." Kol said more to himself more then her. "Be careful, I take a big liking to women like you."

"Going after a sixteen year old? A little creepy for someone your age, isn't it?" She asked raising her brows and turning her head to face him instead of the passing sceneries.

She had no idea how old he was, she didn't really care either, but he looked over eighteen without a doubt. He was that handsome twenty-three year old that every girl in her school would go wild for, and probably hate Serena just for talking to him. Typical.

"How old do you think I am, darling?" He asked in an amused tone of voice while rolling his ankles on her lap. Serena grimaced when she heard them crack.

"Nasty." She muttered under her breath while looking at his recently cracked ankles before looking back at him. "Maybe among the lines of ancient?" She knew how to piss off adults easily, it was what she was best at. Besides dancing.

He chuckled in response to her, taking his feet from her lap. The relief of him not touching her any longer soon diminished when he slid next to her, nudging his shoulder against her.

"Do you not know of personal space?" Her head slammed back against the window in order to distance herself from him. Put that didn't seem to work because he just nudged her again and again.

Kol liked toying with this little girl, getting on her nerves, it was truly amusing for him to watch her wither away just when he would sit next to her. Obviously, she was one of those people who didn't liked to be touched or their personal space to be invaded. Kol would soon break that for her.

Bringing his hand up to her head of dark hair, he twirled a curly lock of darkness around his finger, enjoying the softness of her hair against his finger. She was beautiful he had to admit. Her round face coated with porcelain skin, large blue eyes, perfectly plump pink lips, and dark thick hair that cascaded down to her ribcage just waiting to be cut. She was a sight for him, and he wouldn't mind being in this humans company for some time.

"How long are we keeping her brother?" Kol asked, his dark eyes staring blankly at his moving finger that was still coated in her hair.

Serena wasn't surprised by his barbaric question, she only sighed and tried her best to lean more into the window then she already had. She just wanted to go home to her parents and watch old disney cartoons in her room with her best friend. Was that really so hard?

Thinking about it, since it bothered her immensely at first, but now she kind of enjoyed the way he gently tugged on her hair. Reminding her that this wasn't some dumb ass dream, that this was all real.

"We're not keeping her." Klaus said to Kol's surprise causing his hand to unravel from his future pet's hair. "We're taking her home."

"Why not?" The younger original asked outraged, causing Serena to wonder why he wanted to keep her so much. She was kind a of a small deal. "I like her, she'd make a good pet." And there was her answer. Not even thinking twice about it, Serena stared at her hand for a minute before he palm became a surface of blue flames, causing her to giggle quietly at the tickling sensation the dancing flames gave her. Looking up at the man next to her, Serena slapped him harshly in the face with her fire lit hand causing him to cry out in pain and grab his face.

"You little-"

"I'm nobody's pet." She growled before closing her palm, letting the flames extinguish. Why it had affected her so much that she was considered a pet was simple, no one wanted to be anyone's pet. Especially a woman a man's pet, it was sexist completely.

"I like her." Klaus said, making eye contact with the girl through the rearview mirror again. Serena scoffed in response to every one in the car and pushed Kol away from her with her feet, not wanting to be near him any longer.

* * *

Kol's body tensed when the little freak of a fire show's head slumped onto his shoulder and she hummed, confirming her comfortableness. Her lids closed and her lips pressed into a thin line as she made little noises from with in her dreams.

He had tried getting her head at least a dozen times, but there was a wall there, stopping him. He couldn't get into her head no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't let him.

"Nik, why can't I get in her head?" He verbalized his thoughts without looking up from the sleeping girl on his arm.

"You can't use mind control or manipulation on her kind." He said tiredly, his head propped up on the arm that was leaning against the driver door.

"And what exactly is she?" Kol asked curiously as Serena moved her arms to wrap tightly around his one arm, her legs pulled up into a ball as she leaned into Kol more and more by the minute.

"A phoenix." Sophie said, turning around to the two in the backseat, resisting her urge to smile at Serena. "A phoenix that is connected to you, and you connected to her."

* * *

**AN; OOOh. Uh yeah, that was chapter two! I hope you all liked it! Two reviews until the next chapter? Sound good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hey guys! Thank you all so much who had reviewed last chapter, 9 REVIEWS! OH MY GOODNESS. Thank you all so much! We're up to fourteen reviews, seventeen favorites, and thirty follows. I don't know how many views in because I to lazy to look, but I know it's in the six hundred range! But thank you all for your positive feed back! Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Kol attempted to ignore the girl who was mindlessly nuzzled against him. He was an original vampire, not some kind of snuggly stuffed animal, he was dangerous, he was evil. Yet, here this girl was with her head fitted comfortably in the crook of his neck, her body leaning into him much more then he would have liked with her small arms wrapped around his one, muscular arm.

She made small noises in her sleep, like a small, high pitched sound of disapproval when her face scrunched up with hate or disgust, or a soft, low hum when her face relaxed again. At some points, she would take his arm tighter in her clutch, like he was her savior, but he wasn't. He wanted nothing more then to have his personal space back from this girl, yet he didn't have the heart to wake her up. To break her blissful sleep and leave her to the reality where it was him, Klaus, and some witch.

"Brother, you're staring." Klaus said with a full smirk on his lips from the driver's seat, who was staring at his brother and the little phoenix through the rearview mirror.

It was only that moment that Kol realized he _was _staring at her, and not like she was his prey or in distaste, but just admiring. The complete opposite of what is mind was thinking. It must be the damn connection the two shared. Connected to a mortal, what a joke.

"She's a sight." Kol said distantly, his dark eyes never leaving said girl. "What can I say?" Without thinking, Kol reached his free arm to the girls face, moving a dark lock of her hair gingerly from her face to behind her ear.

As his finger ran over something cold, a cartilage earring, he froze. Or more like, woke up from the small trance he was in. Quickly, taking his hand back in his own personal space bubble Kol shifted himself so that Serena let go of his arm and her head lulled to her other shoulder before falling over on the remainder of the backseat.

Finally. She's off. Kol thought to himself, looking down at the girl and watching her adjust to her newer and larger pillow. Her knees curled themselves in tightly to her chest, her small arms wrapping around them so she was positioned in a ball as her face contorted in discomfort which made the original feel guilty with in an instant.

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

"So, they're out bringing back you're younger brother? Kol?" Hayley asked, taking yet another white sheet off an ancient piece of furniture. It had not been a day since the hybrid had found out about their child and he was already off resurrecting someone, and adding more people to the mess they were in. Wonderful.

Elijah smiled at the young wolf, admiring her boldness and her openness. The way she spoke her mind to him with only knowing him for no more then a day, made him grateful. He felt like she trusted him, and she could because he was their to protect her, and to be their for her when no one else would be.

"Yes, that is correct." Elijah said, the corner of his lips twitching into a relaxed smile as he nodded his head to confirm. "They were going to Maine to pick up another witch they needed for the spell to bring our brother back." If he only knew it wasn't a witch, and what she was going through.

"And they drove?" Hayley asked incredulously, picking up an antique vase and looking at it, just curious to see it and the designs on it.

"Correct, again." Elijah said simply, watching Hayley's every move.

"Why? That is such a distance to drive." She said knowingly, considering it was the most eastern state in America, and the duo's start had been from one of the most southern states in America.

"Klaus hates flying, he only has to if necessary." Hayley couldn't help but snort at the newly revealed fact.

"Of course he does." She shook her head before putting down the vase.

* * *

"Something's off." Serena muttered to herself as they pulled up the driveway of her Aunt Zelda's house, where she resided. There was no lights on in the house, and there was now loud music and the front door was left wide open, allowing anyone or thing to come in.

"What?" Kol asked, looking at the back of her head that was covered thickly in her dark hair.

"Aunt Zelda. She's not here" She responded almost immediately. "Not like you would care."

"Maybe she went to the store." The woman from the front seat concluded.

"No." Serena said, her hand grasping the open handle for when the car came to a halt she could run out. "Aunt Zelda hates everyone but Cameron and I, and Cameron does her shopping so she doesn't have to go to town."

Now that she said go to town, Kol realized that they were extremely far from the center of town. Her driveway was like another road in itself.

Klaus stopped the car in front of the girls home slowly, not wanting to let her out because he knew something was wrong, and so did Kol because they both smelt it. They both smelt blood.

She waited for no goodbye or sorry for kidnapping you's, she only whipped open the door and began running towards the old house.

"Aunt Zelda!" She screamed running on the small pathway of cobblestone Serena and Zelda had created four summers ago by hand. "Aunt Zel-"

Her voice was cut off by surprise when someone's arms had wrapped themselves tightly around her petite body. She kept trying to run even in their arms, but they were like the Titanic and she couldn't drag them with her.

"You know, you are so difficult to find, Serena." The man spoke, and in an instant she knew that it wasn't Kol nor Klaus. There was no thick and heavy accent that coated his words.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She grunted out as she continued struggling against his grip to try and get to her aunt, if she was still in the house.

"For you, yes." He said squeezing her body tightly before pulling her up to look at him directly. Serena thought he was handsome, extremely handsome. His dirty blonde hair was styled up neatly, his emerald gold eyes looking directly into hers, and his thin lips crocked into a smirk. "For me, no. I need you." And yet he was some kind of stalker.

"Kind of hard to need someone when you don't know them, isn't it?" She cocked her head as her struggling stopped. She realized the fighting him wouldn't do anything but tire her out, and she couldn't be tired out when she needed to fight. Could she?

The man in front of her chuckled and licked his lips before answering. "I don't have to know you, all I know is what you are and I'm in need of what you are. Or the gift you possess, per say."

"What am I?" She asked furrowing her brows, all the time she had spent in the car with those people she still had no idea what she was.

"You don't know?" He cocked his brows amusingly. "I can tell you, or hint you to it rather. That's more fun."

"Okay." She agreed going along with his game. "Hint me to it." Discreetly, Serena looked out of the corner of her eyes to see the car still parked in her driveway, and both men and the woman staring intently out of it.

"Well first, you're going to have to tell your little friends to leave." He said bowing his head towards the black SUV before smirking at her again.

"I don't have friends." She said, then kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. She definitely surprised him. He doubled over as a loud groan emitted from his lips, signaling that he would be down for a minute. No more. No less.

Taking this as her opportune moment, Serena ran past the man lying on the cobblestone path and towards the house she liked to call home.

What if her aunt was dead? Why wouldn't she be dead, this man seemed just as crazy as the two she had spent the last couple of hours with. He knew what she was, and he was going to tell her. Yet she was running away from her. Maybe she didn't want to find out what she truly was, maybe she just want to be able to know that she could slap someone with a hand full of fire, or maybe she wanted a certain someone to tell her. Not some random man who she had just kneed in the crotch area.

As Serena's right foot reached the first step of the porch, she felt the same arm encircling her waist again and her hands immediately went to the muscular arm, clawing at it as she screamed.

Downside of living fifteen miles from town, no one can hear you scream for help. Absolutely no one.

"Let me go!" She screamed and kicked as he lifted her off the ground and started to walk away from her home.

* * *

"Salvatore, how wonderful it is to see you again." Kol smirked at Stefan Salvatore as he carried Kol's little phoenix away from her home.

"You think I'm Stefan?" The man, who was known as Stefan, asked in an amused which made Kol's brows furrow. This wasn't Damon. He remembered Damon, unfortunately. "I'll give you a hint at who I really am."

Kol took a step closer to Serena and the Salvatore look alike. His worry intensified for his phoenix as she continued to fight against him. It pained him, in an unusual way, for him to see her with her face beat red, her eyes becoming watery, and her voice becoming hoarse as she called for help. He knew why it pained him though, because he wasn't the cause of it.

Even with the stupid ass connection the two had, it didn't change his personality or his way towards mortals.

_She's not mortal!_ His head reminded him, which he instantly burned the thought because she really wasn't as much as he liked to deny that. He didn't know what could kill her, or what couldn't, he didn't if she had supernatural healing or strength or any other qualities she had. Except for she could burn someone just by touching them with her hands if she wanted to.

"You died to keep me from being risen." Stefan's voice called Kol out of his thoughts, and it didn't take long for him to process his words or who he was.

"Silas." He growled loudly, making sure that Klaus had hear him so that quite possibly they could kill him. Together.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Silas cheered happily as her brought Serena to the front of his body so she was no longer facing her house but Kol. "I can't control her mind, and her screaming is quite annoying. So, Kol, use your connection with her to shut her up." Silas growled as he tried to hold the phoenix in his arms still, Serena had heard his words. The connection. What connection was he going on about? The two had no connection, they had only just met and they seemed to hate each other.

As she started to run things over in her head, she began to calm down, much to Silas's pleasure. She stopped kicking and her nails removed from his skin, her mouth closed cutting off all screams.

"Very good." Silas cooed, dragging his nose along the crook of Serena's neck, sending shivers down her spine, but not that kind she would like. The kind you get from being cold or when you know something is going to wrong, or when something extremely creepy was going on. Like at the moment.

"What kind of name is Silas?" She asked, her throat sore from the loud yet little amount of screaming she had done.

"What kind of name is Serena?" He fired back, his nose stopped against her skin as he picked up his head to look at the pretty little teenager.

"A Greek one." She answered before throwing her head back to butt with his. Surprisingly the move she had used worked, because his arm had let go of her waist and she stepped out of his grasp and ran behind Kol. Knowing in some weird way that he would protect her, even if he had no intention to, he just would.

And Kol did just that.

Using his vampire speed, he flashed the short distance to Silas before snapping his neck. Why he had done all of that instead of just telling Klaus to leave the girl was a mystery to all of them.

Seeing that the man was down, Serena ran back to the porch of her home, and that was when Sophie and Klaus had decided to get out of the car and stand near Kol.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stood at the doorway of her house to see her mother figure's blood on the walls, gashes all over her snow white skin that was now painted in her own blood, and a large steel pipe coming out from the wound her stomach.

"Oh my god." She breathed out in shock at seeing the sight in front of her. Her Aunt Zelda, practically her mother, was dead. Her body lying directly in front of her to remind Serena that this wasn't some sort of nightmare.

Dropping to her knees, Serena's eyes grew wet as she began to cry. "No, no, no." She whispered to herself as she crawled over to the body, taking the pipe from her stomach and throwing it somewhere in the house. "Aunt Zelda." She said quietly in between sobs, shaking her Aunt. "You have to wake up, come on."

"Serena." Someone spoke softly behind her, but she made no move to actually respond, she only inched closer to her Aunt and picked up her head, and resting it in her lap.

"You can't be dead." She sobbed louder now, brushing her Aunt's frazzled dark hair from her eyes to get a better view of her chocolate eyes, which were now dull brown eyes, much to Serena's displeasure.

"Serena, invite me in." The voice louder and more demanding now, but she recognized the voice. It was Kol's.

"You can come in." She obliged, for a reason unknown to herself as her ghosted her hand over her family member's eyes, closing them.

Serena's hands were blooded as she traced the jawline of her Aunt, waiting any moment for her to open her eyes and tell her this was some awful Halloween prank, because that is how Aunt Zelda was. She was crazy, but Serena had loved her with all of her heart.

"Come on Zelda, this prank sucks." She muttered, laughing a little bit to show her Aunt that the jig was up.

"Serena, I don't think this is a prank." His accent was soft and right next to her ear as his arm wrapped around her, slightly pulling her closer to him.

Her eyes red and puffy, Serena looked up at the man she had spent so much time hating in the backseat of the SUV. "You don't know Aunt Zelda."

"But I know what a dead body looks like." Kol said knowingly, but tried his hardest not sound insensitive to the girl snuggled under his arm.

She didn't know what to do, except for to cry. So, that is what she did, she ducked her head into Kol's chest and began to cry loudly and uncontrollably.

To Klaus's surprise, from the other side of the doorway, Kol didn't pull away from her, instead, he pulled her in tighter to him and wrapped his other arm around the girl.

"Told you the connection was a lot stronger then you thought." Sophie spoke, watching the two with a small smile on her face before turning on her heels and walking off the porch.

Leaving Klaus to look at the original vampire and his little phoenix.

* * *

**How did y'all like it? Was it okay? Did you like how Kol was kind of soft with her at the end? I did! But, I feel like he is completely out of character, so if you agree please let me know in a POSITIVE WAY and I will try and change that in the next chapter, or the one after cause I have llike the connection stuff for them to both figure out so it'll be intense! Two reviews until the next one?**

**- Morgan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hello my gorgeous readers! This chapter, is kind of a filler chapter, you have some Haylijah. In the description it says Haylijah in later chapters, so that is why my amount for them is little at the moment. I also wanted to apologize for my lack of updates, because of work, someone was fired so were down to only five workers which means i have to work for like five days a week, but now we have two new employees, so I should be free to update more. Okay! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"So, the girl has succeeded in bringing back our brother?" His phone pressed against his ear as he leaned on the doorframe, looking down at his shoes and the wooden floor.

"_Yes, and not only has she resurrected him, she has this mental connection with him that already has him wrapped around her fiery little finger._" Klaus complained into the phone.

"Perhaps that is not a bad thing, Niklaus." Elijah said trying to concentrate on his brother's whining and not the soft foot steps coming from across the house. "Maybe she can help our brother start his new life happily, seeing as they have such a connection as you described."

"_I don't really think she'll be alive long enough Elijah, she has something to do with Silas._" He grumbled. "_I would rather her dying and Kol pouting for a day instead of the rest of us dying in order to protect her_."

The eldest Mikaelson's head lifted at the presence of the miracle woman, he gave her a small and polite smile as she leaned across from him on the other side of the door frame.

"What does she have to do with Silas?" He asked, the corners of his mouth forming into a thin line at the thought of the chaos this Silas has created over the cure for vampirism.

"_Kol snapped his neck before he could say._" Klaus said, running a heavy hand over his face while he leaned against the hood of the car, watching Silas' body, ready for him to stir at any given moment. "_I'll call you back when we are on the road, brother._" Klaus said without another word before hanging up on his older brother.

"So, how is everyone?" Hayley asked casually.

"Apparently, not well." Elijah said, pocketing his phone before looking back up to the wolf. "They have run into some complications." Was the best way he could put it with out explaining everything she hadn't heard.

"Clearly." She said, snorting, while crossing her arms over her chest. "How is she?"

"Sophie is fine. She has not been injured or anything of the sort, as you can tell."

"Not Sophie." Hayley said, stepping away from the wall. "I mean the girl, Serena. How is she doing?"

"Well, she only walked into her home to her aunt's body only a couple of moments ago. I would imagine she is distraught, to say at the least." Elijah straightened himself against the doorframe when Hayley stepped off her side. "Why are you interested?"

"Can I not be interested?" She asked with a slight arch of her brows. "I just feel bad, she was ripped away from her aunt for Klaus' personal gain, only to come back to a dead aunt because Silas was looking for her. Surely, she must feel like it is all her fault."

Hayley made perfect sense, and Elijah hadn't really thought about how Serena was feeling until now. He only made sure that his family and Sophie were all right. Of course he asked how she was, but Klaus only gave a vague fine on Serena's half.

"I'd like to talk to Klaus the next time he calls."

* * *

Serena had the white, motel towel wrapped tightly around her petite form and her hair twisted in the other one. Using her hand, she wiped a spot in the fogged mirror so she could see her face more clearly, which was kind of an awful decision, considering she looked dreadful.

Blue irises popped from the rest of her eyeball from being so read and irritated, her cheeks stained with tear trails that were resurfacing as red marks on her face, and beneath her nose was a rose colored patch, that had become itchy as well, from all of the snot that had dripped. She had makeup to put on, but what was the point, it would come off as soon as she would start crying again, that being very soon. Plus, who did she have to impress? Kol? Klaus? Sophie? She had no reason to impress any of them.

Her hands squeezed the towel on her head tightly before she took the towel out, and rand her fingers through her long, dark tresses. Her fingers danced in her hair frantically as she attempted to style it somewhat. Even though she didn't have anyone to impress did not mean she had to look horrible. They would think she was some kind of slob, and she was anything but a slob.

Giving up, she simply flipped her hair once or twice, settling for the messy wet look as she shuffled through her clean pile of clothes that waited for attention on the closed toilet seat. When Serena found her panties, she stepped into them quickly and shimmied them up her legs before letting the other towel drop from her body and putting on the sports bra she had brought in with her.

Her black painted finger nails traced the scar on her left hip bone, smiling as she remembered how it had happened. Sure, it was painful then, but now she merely laughed at it.

* * *

"_Ronnie! Give me back the ball!" Her little sister whined as they both ran around the backyard, Serena being chased by her younger sibling. _

"_No Vinnie, it's my tun to play with it!" She yelled back, looking over at her sister. Her brown hair tied tightly in a pony tail at the top of her head, her dark, large blue eyes narrowed at Serena as she laughed. _

"_You just had it Ronnie!" Vinnie complained as she stopped running, growing worn out from doing so. _

"_I'm older, I make the rules!" Serena laughed at her, and as Serena began to laugh, she tripped on her feet and landed on top of the sprinkler. In result, the sprinkler had cut deeply into her side and she needed stitches, of course her baby sister laughed at her for about a month, but she liked to say she got the scar by beating her sister at one of many games._

* * *

"Serena?" Sophie, who's name she learned in the car, said from outside the bathroom door, taking Serena out of her reminisce.

"Yeah?" She responded quietly, dropping her hand in obvious defeat and just plain tiredness.

"Kol just texted me, he told me to tell you to try talking to him. Through your head." Sophie's tone still gentle as she had her ear pressed against the door, in hope to hear any response form the teenage girl.

"Yeah, sure, I'll try it." She said tiredly, taking her gray v-neck and pushing it over her head.

As Serena stepped into her dark yoga pants, she imagined Kol's face in her head, his dark eyes looking at her intently as she sobbed into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her small body to still her shaking, the warmth that radiated off of him when she snuggled her face further into his chest.

"_Why must you imagine me to be such a teddy bear, darling?_" His voice broke her thought, causing her body to tense uncomfortably as her head swirled around the bathroom in search for his person.

"_Kol?_" She asked quietly as she picked up the towels on the floor, slowly. She waited for him to jump for behind the shower curtain at any moment.

"_Who else would it be?_" She threw the towels over the curtain rod in an order to dry them as his arrogant voice flowed freely through her conscious.

"_I don't know, do I look like a damn encyclopedia to you?_" She snapped at him as she calmly walked towards the bathroom door, knowing he wasn't behind the shower curtain any longer, but thinking he was outside the bathroom door waiting to pester her further.

"_Prettiest encyclopedia I've ever seen._" She groaned out loud as her hand came in contact with the rusted doorknob. "_Are you groaning because of me? I barely did anything and I already have you making noises, such a turn on, darling._"

"_You're sick_." She said in clear disgust as she whipped open the bathroom door, expecting to see his smirking face waiting for her in the disgusting motel room, but there was only Sophie sitting at the T.V box, putting what looked like a DVD into the player. Did she really think Serena was going to watch a movie right now?

"_Oh, but you love it._" She rolled her eyes and sat on one of the two, twin beds in the old motel room. Her eyes taking in everything, the wood paneled walls, the shaggy yellow carpet that was most likely once white and pristine.

Her hands traced the dirty, green comforter patterns while she continued to examine the room further, a dust filled lamp sat on a wood night stand between the two beds that could have blended in with the wall. The small, green framed window next to the green door, that looked out to a vast parking lot of cars, on the wall of the motel room entrance. This place was shit.

"Can I sleep in the car?" She asked Sophie while allowing her hand to stop tracing the bed patterns. Serena would pay one million dollars to get out of this room, not because of who she was sharing the room with, Sophie was her favorite out of the bunch, but because of the grime that had collected on her now stilled fingers. "Or maybe on the side walk, that would be nice too."

Sophie laughed at the girl who sat on the bed, but didn't give the girl an answer instead, she just kept her concentration on the machine in front of her.

* * *

Sophie_ might_ have gone through Serena's things when she was in the shower, but the sociopathic hybrid and his little brother had told her too. Of course, she wanted to all by her lonesome, their demand was the little push that Sophie needed.

As she was fumbling around in the large duffle bag the phoenix had packed, she found ordinary teenage girl things, like clothes, undergarments, a phone charger, make-up, perfume, various things like that. What was unexpected were a set of DVD's with what looked like song titles and then the last two digits of the year on it, and the antique journals that must have been passed through her family.

She picked the DVD that had white tap on the spine of it, and written in large black marker handwriting, _Scandalous '11_, hopefully this wasn't some kind of porno.

And, she just gave Kol the journals, maybe he could find some kind of stuff about her family or what phoenix are capable of.

* * *

Serena's eyes widened as the fourteen year old her was on the box TV, dressed in black leggings, a loose white t-shirt, and her little hip hop shoes that she adored at the time. There was two girls behind her, almost wearing identical clothing, just one with shorts and the other a sports bra instead of leggings and a t-shirt. She remembered these girls, their names where Felicity and Bianca. They didn't really like Serena, because she was more talented then them.

"_Sophie went through my stuff_." She told Kol, not that she expected him to care. She disregarded his little love it comment before because she found it irrelevant and that there was no answer for him. He was like talking to a brick wall. Dense and lacking personality.

"_I know, Klaus and I told her to_." Serena's eyes widened at his words, of course they did. Assholes.

"_Fuck you._" She said simply before concentrating on the actual things going on around her.

"Sophie, can we like not watch these?" Serena groaned out in annoyance while watching the younger version of herself, move her body smoothly and in sync with the two other girls.

She was a good dancer, and she knew that, she just didn't like to brag about it or for people to know. It was her personal, personal meaning her business.

"Why not?" Sophie asked, turning her head in the direction of Serena. "You're a good dancer."

"Just because I'm good doesn't mean you have to watch it." Her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched herself, criticizing at how she should have put more energy and power into her moves, because she just looked weak and her movements looked forced. Obviously, to any other man or woman she might have looked fantastic, but this was older Serena judging younger Serena.

"You really shouldn't hide something you are good at, Serena." Sophie said sincerely, standing up and walking over to the twin bed opposite of Serena.

Serena's eyes flickered to Sophie's tall form as said witch sat on her very own ooze-filled bed, and continued to watch Serena's dance video.

"Do you still dance?" Sophie asked as she situated herself comfortably on the filthy motel bed. She was with Serena where the car, or sidewalk, was a better option then these beds.

After a few moments of silence, Serena answered her "Uh, yeah." Her eyes flickered to the bag she had brought with her then back to Sophie. "Hand me my bag, I'll show you my most recent." She never really let anyone see her dance videos, besides Aunt Zelda, even Cameron barely saw them. Why she had just let Sophie was a mystery to the teenage girl. Maybe she decided that she was going to be stuck with Sophie for quite a long time, and might as well start trying to get along. Or, maybe because as of right now, Sophie was the female that really hadn't judged her for being some flame lighting freak, not that any other female knew, but if the girls had school had known, or the woman in town had they for sure would have judged her. They would have probably attempted to run her out of town, she had seen that before with one of her baby sitters.

Serena lived in one of the oldest towns in Maine, actually probably the oldest town in Maine. York. Maine was an older state to begin with, seeing as it was on of the first thirteen colonies in America, maybe living in a newer town like, I don't know anything but York things would have been different. But, fate was not too great for Serena, or her aforementioned baby sitter.

Her name was Ariana, and she was accused of witchcraft. Of course now, after seeing what she has seen or being able to do what she has done, really has opened and her eyes and made her realize that Ariana was most likely a witch.

When Ariana would come over and baby sit Serena, she used to make her toys dance by themselves, or the music play really loudly when they were cooking without touching the stereo system. That was considered magic, was it not?

As a kid, Serena never really connected the thoughts, she just thought her baby sister was a magician, she even used to say that the magician was coming to take care of her when Aunt Zelda went away for the weekends.

Then one day, when the two went shopping for Aunt Zelda, they took Ariana away from Serena. Claiming that Serena needed better protection and that she need to be away from Ariana's kind. If only they knew what Serena was now.

"Serena?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and then a wincing sound after her name had been called. The girl in question looked at Sophie, who was hold her hand and had a face etched in pain.

"Oh my god, Sophie are you okay?" She asked, taking Sophie's hand in her own and looking at it. It looked burned, the skin was cracking and her hand was a redish-black color. How long had she blacked out? "What happened?"

"You burned me." Sophie said after finding the voice in her throat to speak.

* * *

**A/N; Soo, I'm really not to proud of this chapter, it's all fluff. Although, I already have the beginning of next chapter mapped out in my head. Sorry for the lack of Kol&Serena, but hey at least we got to see a little background of Serena and the small sister flashback! I'm so excited to reveal who her sister is, but that still has a while to come, so be patient. Speaking of, who do you think her sister will be? Maybe, one of you could guess it, and if you do, I'll message you and you can help me plan their rejoinning? hOW ABOUT THE NEW COVER? ALSO, what should Kol and Serena's ship name be? Kolrena? Serol? Idk. Leave your positive opinions in the comments and yeah, two reviews until the next chapter. **

**-Morgan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to update, work and school and other boring things, but here it is. I do hope that this is okay, I did really try to make Kol more Kol like because I know that I have been lacking on that, so please keep leaving the constructive and positive reviews that you guys are, and thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Soundtrack: Medicine - Daughter, Talk - Kodaline, Smother - Daughter, Down - Jason Walker, Things We Lost In The Fire - Bastille. **

* * *

_Serena stood, alone, in a dark room with equally dark smog coming to form around her. Her fluorescent skin glowing in the dark room as she tried to move her feet, but they seemed to be glued to the floor. _

_She moved her legs furiously, but there was no luck, the soles of her shoes were stuck to the concrete floor. Beginning to panic, the teenage girl started grabbing at her legs in attempt to pull her legs from the floor, but again, she had no such luck. _

_Letting out a strangled noise from her throat, Serena attempted to wiggle her toes. She was testing if it was just her shoes restraining her, or if her legs were just locked in place and being plain old stubborn. Concentrating, she tried moving her toes like stated, and it had worked, thankfully. _

_As she was contemplating on how to bend over, since it would be pretty difficult with un-cooperating legs, she heard a large, steel door slide open only to be slammed shut in a matter of seconds. Serena's head snapped up into the direction of the loud sound. Had Kol come to save her from whatever mess she was in? Or Sophie? Quite possibly even Klaus? Despite her small amount faith in all three of them, she couldn't help but hope and dream that it was one of the three and not someone else trying to kidnap her; for her supernatural abilities, as Klaus liked to call it._

_Heavy footsteps echoed in the room, Serena sucked in a large breath making her cheeks puff out as the footsteps got louder and closer. She prayed to every Greek God that she could name off the top of her head that this person was either some supernatural kidnapper, his witch assistant, or his brother that Serena had most recently resurrected. _

_All hope of it being those three was crushed when the tall, lean figure emerged from the fog-filled shadows with a widened smirk on his pink lips and his green eyes squinted in amusement. Her breath caught in her throat with terror as he began to stare at her like a piece of meet more then a young girl, but then again he did kill her aunt so why would she be any different?_

"_Look at you, Serena." His smirk non-fading as he walked towards her in a slow, menacing pace that drove her mad with anticipation and fear. "All healthy, and alive." He stopped in front of her, he was so close that one couldn't even fit a piece of paper between the two, much to her displeasure. His hand came to her face and he lightly traced her jawline with his large thumb. _

_Serena didn't say anything, she just bit her gums in attempt to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to provoke him by her snipper then God's comments, so she settled with no words and a cold glare. _

"_I sat in two thousand years of silence Serena, the silent treatment will get you no where with me, but please take all the time you need to wise up a bit." Serena still didn't budge, even when he had grabbed her roughly by the jaw, she did nothing. Maybe the silent treatment didn't sit well with him like he claimed, the girl thought but did nothing about that, she was too headstrong to let him win so easily. "You know, your aunt was the same way, she didn't say a word when I asked where you were, she kept her mouth shut, even though she knew why I was there." His hand gripped her face tighter "Maybe, that is why she ended up with a pipe in her stomach."_

_Serena felt her cool facade slipping between his holding fingers as he rambled on about her aunt. How could have Aunt Zelda possibly known why he was there? That was the first time the Fuego line had even heard of the name Silas, in this context. Serena and Cameron did share a pet slug named Silas once._

"_Unfortunately, I still can't get into your head, even in your dreams, but by the distant look in your eyes I'm guessing you're denying the fact that your aunt knew why I was there, but you're wrong Serena!" Silas's hand had gotten extremely tight by now, and he was starting to lift her from her boots and into the air, but she still stayed silent, no matter how hard it was for her. "She knew I needed your blood, you are the reason she closed herself off from civilization, she was trying to protect you from me."_

"_Why would you need my blood?" She cracked. Her voice was hard to determine with her jaw shut tight by force. _

"_Baby original hasn't told you yet?" Silas asked, with his brows raised in amusement. He started to chuckled darkly before lifting her higher into the air. "Has he even told you what you are yet?" Serena kept her mouth shut, again, her silence giving him his answer. "So he hasn't. Well, let me do the honor of telling you, you are a phoenix Serena, and I need your blood to cure me."_

"_Cure you of what, your insanity?" She snapped, which wasn't a wise decision because seconds later she was thrown further into the room. _

_Her back hit the cold, brick wall with a sickening thud before she fell to the floor altogether. Fresh tears burned in her eyes as she reached back, attempting to touch her spine, but reaching that far back was too painful for words as she let out a loud mix of a groan and scream. _

"_Now this is what I call good old fashioned entertainment." Silas was by her body in less then a second, picking her up by her throat. "Your blood is half of the cure for my immortality. My crazy ex-wife, Qetsiyah, wanted to make it is impossible for me to become mortal again. So, she casted a spell where only I, the first immortal being, would have to take the cure itself then drink you dry."_

_Serena's eyes went abnormally large as hot tears trailed down her cheeks, but secretly she knew that he was going to kill her. She didn't expect anything different from him by seeing what he had done to her aunt. _

_She brought her hand to his, her nails digging into his skin like she had done to Kol when they first met. Even if her had super healing like Kol, she wouldn't stop digging into his skin, the only sound that pulled her from her focused state was his amused chuckle._

"_Don't cry, my sweet." He said in a charming voice, lowering Serena back down to the ground. His grip on her face had loosened slightly, and instantly diminished as her bare feet were placed on the cold stone. She let go of him immediately, very careful not to anger him anymore because she had no desire to be held high up by her throat again. The thumb that he had used to trace her jaw came up to wipe her tears away. "I'll be sure to make this quick." His mouth went to her neck and before she could even comprehend what he was saying, teeth pierced her skin making her cry out in pain as he reveled in the taste of her blood. Looking down, Serena watched the blood that he carelessly didn't catch with his mouth trail from her neck and down to her chest, staining another one of her t-shirts. _

_She was in to much pain to care about that though. Her mind was slowly fading into the darkness as hot tears continued to pour of out her eye sockets and onto her pale face. Her legs wobbled from the lack of blood and Silas's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her in place and tightly against his own body. _

_As she was dying, she thought that this was okay, because then she would be with Aunt Zelda, and they would be a happy, but dead, family again. _

* * *

Serena bolted upright in bed, her chest heaving as she her eyes scanned the room frantically. She was back in the motel, in her own bed, and Sophie in her own. The only light in the room came from the small window, where the moon hung high in the sky, shining it's eerie light into her window.

Her hand slowly went to her neck, inspecting it for any puncture wounds or any scabs of the sort. Nothing. She looked down at the grey v-neck that covered her torso, and there was no blood stains to be found. It had all been a dream, or nightmare.

Serena looked over to Sophie, to see her sleeping heavily with her bandaged hand hanging over the side of the bed, and her head resting on the other. She felt bad about Sophie's hand, but they had figured it out as soon as Sophie's hand was aided to. If someone touches Serena while she is deep in thought, or they just touch her and she doesn't like it, she could heat up the spot being touched to over the average boiling point, causing their limb to sizzle and burn in under ten seconds. It was pretty cool, but still Serena didn't like being some sort unknown of freak.

"I'm not unknown." She muttered to herself quietly so she would not wake Sophie. "I'm a phoenix."

She didn't know what a phoenix was really, only that it was from Greek Mythology. Aunt Zelda talked about every Greek character in the books, but she rarely ever talked about the phoenix, she guessed that Zelda was only trying to protect her. But her protecting resulted in her death.

Opening her hand on her lap, Serena stared it for a small amount of time before small, blue flames danced in the palm of her hand. She smiled sadly at the flames, but continued to watch them grow high.

If she could have been there for Aunt Zelda, if she hadn't been kidnapped, she would have been able to protect her. She would have handed herself against Silas if it meant protecting her only family left.

Flashes of Aunt Zelda's body appeared in Serena's mind, making her eyes water. This was all her fault! All hers! If she wouldn't have been taken to resurrect some moody British vampire, she could have been there to protect Aunt Zelda, to fight Silas off with all of the fire she possessed in her body, she could have told her aunt to run and never look back, that Serena'd be fine. But no, she was taken early in the morning from the school parking lot, and hauled to some stupid town to resurrect the moody Brit.

Closing her palm, she let the flames flicker to her finger tips, out of all the ways she could express her fire so far. The fingertip trick was her favorite. It was her favorite because it was the first thing she had ever done with her fire, and it just looked more advanced then just a palm full of fire, or her body heating up to boiling point. Even though, those were very complex as well.

She heard the door of the motel room shut, and she instantly closed her hand, extinguishing the fire that she had been so preoccupied with to not even notice it's opening. Her posture straightened while everything in her body stiffened due to the door. After that nightmare, she had a feeling she was going hate doors for the rest of her life.

"Calm down." his accent laced voice began quietly "It's just me." Kol stepped into the small sliver of moonlight in order for Serena to see that it was just him.

"What do you want Kol?" Her body slouched again at his revelation. She crossed her legs to indian style under the dingy comforter of the motel, and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. Revealing her sweaty collar bones, and chest to Kol.

She hadn't meant to do that, that was just how she was comfortable at the moment. Having a thick mound of hair settling on a a sweating chest and shoulders was extremely uncomfortable.

"Why are you sweating?" Kol asked, stepping closer to the bed, shamelessly eyeing up her midsection, while Serena just looked at him with narrowed. "Were you dreaming about myself..."

"Be careful Kol, your big head my start to take up all the oxygen in the room if you don't shut it." She smiled fake and politely at the original, before she dropped her head to stare at her lap. Serena spread her palm open and let the flames that were coming so familiar to her dance across her palm and up to her finger tips. "I had a nightmare" she started quietly "About Silas." With large blue eyes, she looked up at Kol as he walked slowly to the end of her current bed with a stone like face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Tell you what, darling?" He asked, lowering himself onto the corner of the bed. His face cracked with disgust as he sat on said bed, but he quickly covered it up again with his serious and broody face.

"He said that you knew what I was, and that you knew why he wanted my blood." she said quietly "I just want to know, is that so bad? To want to know what I am? To want to know why my only remaining family was murdered?" Her voice was loud and exasperated while her palm still opened and closed, testing the flames in her hand.

Kol looked at her with and empty look, still, while his bitter picked up her head. "Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?"

"Well, it was a good thing he told me then." she snaps, her voice losing all hysterics and growing in seriousness and fierceness "He wants my blood for the cure, the cure for immortality, my blood is half of it apparently." The blue flames soon race to her fingers tips, vanishing from her hand.

She doesn't really know what to feel about Kol right now, she knows for certain that she is disappointed in him because he could have said something to her. She resurrected him for God's sake, and for the whole duration she had been with him and his brother, and Sophie, she's been asking what she was. She deserved to know, even if the three of them think she didn't, she did. Her aunt died trying to protect her, Serena should know why she was trying to protect her from Silas, and she figured it out from the murderer himself. Silas.

"Don't you think it's bad when me, the girl who resurrected you, trusts the man who has it out for me and killed my aunt, more then I trust you?" She arches her brow with a passive look in her eyes. "Actually, scratch that, I don't trust you at all."

"No one asked you to trust me, Serena." Kol sighed carelessly, and he was right no one did ask her to trust him, but she couldn't help it. She brought him back from the dead, he held her while she wept over her aunt's body, and they had a mental connection where they could talk to each other through one another's minds. How could she not trust him, even in the slightest? Even now, she still had that ounce of trust for him. Ounce.

"Well I did!" She says loudly with pure anger, causing Sophie to moan in her sleep. Serena breathes in deeply and turns her head to Sophie's direction, she had forgotten Sophie was in the room. She was so focused on her and the man in front of her, that she had completely forgotten. "Maybe, we shouldn't have this conversation in here.." Serena says quietly, looking down at her lap again with guilt for almost waking Sophie.

"Or maybe we shouldn't have this conversation at all." Kol says with clear anger in his voice, that Serena doesn't understand, while raising himself from the smelly motel mattress.

"No." She says simply, throwing the filthy comforter off her body and onto the floor in a second, feeling a heavy amount of filth being lifted from her body. "I want to have this conversation with you Kol, I want to know why you didn't tell me."

Kol takes a step closer to her, his dark eyes raking over her body like she were a piece of meat. Technically, that was all she was to Kol, but Serena stood her ground. She straightened her shoulders noticeably and her light eyes narrowed in his direction. She concentrated all the heat that she could feel and generate in her body to her hand, but made sure not to show any signs of it being there before she placed her hand on his chest and shoved him backwards. Letting the fire out of her hand as her skin and his collided.

He stepped backwards, rubbing the spot where her hand had been while he hisses in pain. He looks more enraged then he was before, but she doesn't care, she is to angry with him, for so many reasons, to care what he will do. In actuality, she believes that he won't do any thing to her because she returned to him the gift of life.

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped, knowing that he was probably hungry since she hadn't seen him drink any blood since she had resurrected him.

"Like what Serena?" he snapped back at her "Like you are my food supply? Like you're a piece of meet, because guess what Serena that is what you are to me. Just another human that is but on this earth to supply to me as food."

"How can you say that?" Her voice raising with anger again as she pushed on his chest again, but no fire came through her body like last time because she didn't concentrate and she didn't want t burn him again. "I brought you back from death, when I didn't even know you! When I didn't have to!" she pushes his chest again "And you..you didn't even tell me what I was, and know that I would like to talk to about it and my dream you are pushing me away and..."

"How can I push you away if I never let you in, Serena?" He asks her with cruelty and clear bitterness in voice.

Her pushing stops while she raises her head from her steadied hand to meet his eyes, and she almost falls over. She sees nothing in his eyes but her reflection, that shows her that there is nothing in him. He's just this hollow shell, waiting to combust.

Serena swallows tightly before speaking, "Let me go, Kol." All the anger left her as soon as their eyes connected, and it was not because she knew that he had a good reason from keeping this from her, because odds are he probably did not. All of the anger left her because she was scared of him right now.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asks darkly, his fingers trailing their way to her wrists before he grips her limbs with his supernatural strength, causing her to groan. "When I have a better idea of my own?"

Before she has time to mull through her confusion, his hands are at her neck and squeezing her throat tightly. She opens her mouth in search of more air for her lungs, but that only makes his grip on her throat grow before he twists her neck into an unnatural and drops her body to the ground. He smirks to himself sinisterly before speaking to himself.

"There, one less problem to deal with."

* * *

**So? How was it, was it okay? Did it suck, please let me know! I really am trying my hardest not to loose my muse for Serena, but it's hard because she doesn't know how to express herself, and I can't express anything without being a giveaway, but please let me know what you think. And should I keep adding a soundtrack thingy, because those are just the songs that I write the chapter too, but please lemme know what you all think!**

**-Morgan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Hello my lovely viewers! Merry Late Christmas, hope you all had a wonderful holiday and gotten everything you wanted from Santa Claus! I got an IPhone 5, oh my goodness graciyonius, if you watch Joey Graceffa or Tyler Oakley then you know what I am trying to spell, lawls. But, I hope this is an okay update for you and there will be more interaction on the train with someone for Serena. I just didn't want to put it into this chapter because it would be then like 10,000 words, but I already have it half way written up so I am excited! Enjoy my darlings!**

**Soundtrack; Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol, Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys, Clarity (The Voice Performance) - Jacquie Lee, Hall Of Fame - The Script, Angel (The Voice Performance) - Jacquie Lee**

* * *

After hearing the door slam shut the witch had jolted out of her deep sleep, panic running throughout her veins. Her eyes averted from the door to the bed next to hers and seeing that their was no one in the heap of shabby blankets, the panic began to grow vigorously in her body.

Cautiously, Sophie discarded the same set of shabby blankest she had from her body and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, halting when it squeaked under her weight.

Spinning her head around on her shoulders, her eyes scanning the room for signs of anyone, she only came upon darkness and the small sliver of moonlight coming from the only window in the room. As her foot touched the filth dusted carpet, her eyes darted from Serena's bed to the floor. Only then, since her eyes had now adjusted somewhat to the darkness, did she see Serena's body.

In one large step, she reached the end of the nightstand that separated the two beds in the motel room and reached for the lamp. She flicked it on without a hesitation, and the light dimly illuminated the room. It was enough for the witch to see the teen's body.

Her neck was shifted awkwardly and uncomfortably, indicating that someone had came in and snapped her neck. Her large blue eyes were wide and had an eery emptiness to them that made Sophie's skin crawl. Her mouth was agape, as if she were in the middle of talking and the witch could only guess that the girl was attempting to defend herself against the mass murderer behind this.

Sighing sadly, Sophie quickly walked away from the girl and grabbed her jacket from off of the bathroom door, trying to be as silent as possible just incase that the person in question was still in the room.

Grabbing her leather coated jacket, the only living soul in the room slung it over her shoulders, covering the old Rolling Stones t-shirt she was sporting. Bending down, she put on her combat boots, that were almost identical to Serena's, and stuffed the band of her sweatpants in them. She didn't care what she looked like, she was only going to go tell the two originals that Serena was dead. Walking silently and slowly, Sophie reached the door an her fingers just brush the rusted door knob before she turned her head to look at the young girl. Sophie could not help but feel like this was partially her fault, if she would have waken up in time to catch who ever this was then she would have been able to save Serena, but fate didn't want Serena to be saved.

Sophie felt a salty tear roll down her cheek as her hand slipped from the door knob and her feet led her to the phoenix's body. Very slowly, she bent down at Serena's face, her dark eyes locked on the lifeless blue eyes staring back at her. Guilt flooded through the witches heart and was etched on her face as well as sadness as she reach out to the young girl's face. Putting a hand over her eyes, Sophie closed the girl's eyes out of respect and shut her own as the sadness overcame the guilt, and she let her hand rest where it had been on the girls face as another salty tear rolled down her cheek.

Sophie stayed in that position for a mere thirty seconds before she felt like her hand was being pulled from Serena's face. She could not feel Serena's sticky, pale skin under her palm any longer, she felt something else entirely. Little beads of ash were dancing across Sophie's palm causing her to jump back and open her eyes, and what she saw was definitely new to her. It was nothing she had ever seen before, something that she could not even imagine.

She let out a horrified gasp as she watched Serena's eyes disintegrate into her head, read ashes like fire and burnt black ashes mixed together. They started multiplying by the second, the ashes crawling out of her eye sockets and spreading up her forehead and down her nose. Sophie's eyes trailed down the deceased body to see that her toes were gone and replaced by the ashes as well as spreading up her legs and clothes, burning them both to the touch.

A heavy breath mixed with a sound of disgust and concern left Sophie's mouth again as she scooted away from the disintegrating girl in fear. She stood up hastily and ran to the forest green painted door and whipped it open with no hesitation. She stood in the doorway for a second, breathing heavily with her hands gripped at both sides of the doorway as if she was blocking anyone from coming in to the room. Her eyes scanned the parking lot for Klaus' car and she found the car within in seconds.

The car was parked directly outside of the motel room under the two girls' room, since Klaus insisted that they got a second room floor for some odd reason. The head lights were on and giving some light to the windshield where she saw Klaus with his head lulled back in the drivers seat and his eyes closed, while his younger brother sat next to him in the passenger seat. She watched as he bit into a blood bag and drank from it slowly, savoring the taste. Watching him feed made Sophie's skin crawl.

She ran to the left of the motel room, her boots clunking loudly against the cement flooring as she did so. Running down the stairs, she skipped three at a time with her hand gripped tightly to the railing ensuring that she would not fall.

When her feet had touched the bottom step of the staircase she wasted no time and let her body over run itself before it reached the car that held both the sociopaths she had been traveling with, much to her displeasure. Sophie did not bother to knock on Klaus' window, just because he would probably rip her head off if she had awoken him. Even if he wouldn't have, she did not want to take that risk. Her clenched fist pounded against the passenger window, causing Kol to slowly turn his head to her with a murderous look in his eyes. She swallowed down all of her fear as she was given that look of pure evil and gripped the car door handle, yanking at it in attempt to open it.

Kol pushed the door open, surprising Sophie and sending her staggering back a few feet into the other car. Her body hit the old pick up with a thud before she regained her composure.

A sigh passed his lips, "Whatever you have to say better be important, or I'll rip your heart out for disturbing me during my midnight snack, love."

Sophie swallowed another gulp of fear before speaking. "It's Serena, she's dead." She paused and Kol rolled his eyes, but she did not see that, instead she just kept rambling on.

"Yes, I know." He said calmly and a bit of tiredness in his voice. Yet, Sophie simply kept talking to him like he was supposed to care.

"Someone must have come in and snapped.." She trailed off, just registering his words now. "Wait, what do you mean you know?"

"I mean exactly what I say, love." He said nonchalantly and leaning his back against the door of the car. "I was the one who killed her."

"What?" The witch asked bewildered as her fists clenched at her sides. "Why would you kill her?"

Kol shrugged carelessly, he did have a reason for killing her, he had more then one. He hated the way that she crept up on him, like she made him care about her, like he could do nothing but care about her. He didn't want to care about her, because caring got one of the two killed. So, he easily eliminated the game of waiting who would die first just by snapping her neck. The other reason was because, at the same time where he could care for her enough to actually comfort her he thought she was infuriating. It wasn't because she was dense or annoying, it was because she was a challenge for him, a constant challenge of building emotions and witty responses from both ends. Not to mention the stupid little connection she had with him. They had tried it one time, and it was an unreal experience for Kol, knowing that he could be the only one to get into her head and see what she's thinking and have actual conversations with her just through their minds.

"I was bored." He said simply.

"You were bored?" She yelled and her fists unclenched at her sides while her eyes narrowed at the original before her. Magic surged throughout her body before she used all of the vicious energy on Kol, sending him to his knees.

He groaned loudly and uncomfortably as he gripped his head, his fingers tightening around his dark locks and pulling at them. His groans increasingly got louder as the pain in his head grew as well, sending him doubling over onto the ground.

"Sophie!" Klaus snapped, standing from the drivers side and looking at her from over the roof of the car. "Enough!"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, but she made no move to stop her torture upon his brother. Instead, the look she casted Klaus was brief and dark before averting back to the withering original on the pavement. Before she could do anything, her back was cracked against the truck behind her, causing her to moan out in pain.

"I said enough!" The hybrid growled in her ear, his forearm pressed tightly against her throat.

Sophie couldn't see the anger on his face, but she could see the veins in his neck tensing and twitching with anger causing her to swallow roughly against his forearm. "I'm sorry." She chocked out, her hands coming to grip his forearm. He pushed her further back into the car before letting her throat go roughly. "You don't understand, she turned to ash Klaus!"

He wouldn't hear it, he thought she was just going mental from all of the dead bodies she had seen just in this month."Get in the car." He growled at watched as she opened her mouth and went to argue, but she quickly shut it, deciding that arguing with the homicidal hybrid was not wise.

* * *

Heavy eyelids fluttered open slowly, taking in her surroundings finding that there was nothing new in her sights. She was still in the dingy motel room.

Her neck ached as she tried to turn her head to the other side, but it sent a shooting pain throughout her spine and caused a groan to come from her plump lips. "Shit." She muttered to herself as she made her neck move uncomfortably around her shoulders, twisting and turning it trying to ease the pain.

She remembered everything from last night, especially the dream and the neck snapping, but she couldn't decided which was worse. Physically dying was proven to be painful, but dying in a dream was proven to be more frightening to Serena.

The phoenix would've loved to simply just stayed plopped on the floor for a good hour or two, rerunning everything over in her sixteen years of existence, but a pain that pushed into her shoulder blades like a thousand knifes being pressed into one spot registered in her mind. Groaning loudly, she sat up quickly and her hands reached to her back, trying to inspect her muscles but she had found nothing. Nothing at all, but her strong shoulder blades. Rubbing the muscles in small circles, she frowned to herself before turning her head to the window slowly, seeing that the sun was bright and shinning high in the sky.

"What a marvelous day." She grumbled, letting the hand on her back find it's way to the bed closest to that side of her, then did the same with the other hand. She hoisted her self to her feet with a surprising speed for someone with so much pain in their body. Twisting her head around her shoulders again, to take in the room now that she was more alert, there was no one there and all of her belongings and Sophie's were there. Had Kol killed Sophie as well? No, she was an asset to both Kol and Klaus, why would he kill her?

"You were an asset to." She voiced to herself, slowly walking over to her large bag and stuffing all the belongings she had Sophie had spewed throughout the room last night while talking about both of their powers and Serena's dancing.

Scouring through Sophie's bag, Serena stole a couple of items that she liked. She didn't care if Sophie had liked them or not, or if they were precious to her, she was gone. Gone meaning that she was either dead, or she left Serena and her dead body to rot, which was wonderful.

After scooping everything out, and picking up everything she needed she dug deep in her bag again searching for clothing. Hurriedly, she pulled out a simple gray long-sleeve and a pair of black jeans. Ripping her top over head head, she shrugged into said long-sleeve and then did the same with her jeans before throwing her dirty clothes into her bag. Walking into the bathroom, where her and the witch had kept their shoes for the night, she stepped into her boots and tied them tightly before tying her hair up into a tight pony tail.

"Time to go home." She sighed as she looked at her reflection and brushed her fingers lightly over her cheek.

* * *

Luckily, the three lovely people she had spent the past couple of days with had let her bring along her cell phone. Taking it out of her boot, and the headphones out of her back pocket, Serena settled on the trail bench comfortably. Pushing her body against the window and wall of the train she let her thumb drag across the screen of her smartphone, putting her music player on shuffle.

She looked out the window aimlessly, letting her mind dwell on where she was going and why she was going there and not back to Maine. She didn't want to go back to Maine only because Silas was most likely waiting there for her, with Cameron already dead. She couldn't bare the thought of Cameron's dead body as well as her aunt's. Even if he wasn't dead, he would'v been because Cameron would have protected her with all her could and let himself die for her, because that was the kind of friends Cameron and Serena were.

She was going to New Orleans. No questions about it. This is where she wanted to go, maybe find her father or sister, possibly that retched step mother of hers. Even if the latter wouldn't take her in, she would know that she had some sort of breathing, family connection left, and that was all that mattered to her. She most importantly wanted to find her father, which was unlikely, or her sister, which the chances for were higher.

Serena's father had disappeared when she was a kid, and after a month of not having him around her half sister's mother decided to ship her off with her father's sister. Zelda. The young girl was not happy about leaving her sister, or her hometown to go all the way to Maine, where it does nothing but rains, but she loved her Aunt Zelda. She always had the best toys and gifts for Serena, but never for Serena's younger sister. Serena was Zelda's favorite.

Ducking her chin into her chest, Serena clutched her leather jacket tightly around her body and let the music flow freely into her ears and mind, enjoying the meaningful lyrics of Lorde and the Arctic Monkeys.

There were maybe five or six other people on the train with the phoenix, all spread apart evenly throughout the seats. No one was breathing down one another's necks or being loud and rambunctious, they were all sleeping or just being quiet.

Sighing lowly to herself, Serena pressed her tucked head against the window of the train again, instantly reminding her of the car ride with Kol, which made her sick and let her eyeliner coated eyelids flutter closed. Maybe this train ride would be much more comfortable then the shabby bed from the night before.

* * *

**A/N; SO, how was it? I hope it was okay, reallly! Not that much Korena in this chapter, we have decided that their ship name is Korena right? If someone can come up with something better then please, do. Uhhh two reviews until the next chapter?**

**-Morgan**


End file.
